


a song strung from the stars

by iwadimples



Series: sing for me, your love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, Idol AU, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, everyone is part of the entertainment industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou, renowned idol and star of Japan, previously lost in an inspiration-less and empty funk, has finally started writing music again thanks to a certain someone. Akaashi, who’s been living and falling in love with him over the past few months, is a little jealous he isn’t the one to inspire Bokuto again. He’s also a huge idiot.𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙖𝙠𝙖 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: 𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜/𝙤𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Brief mentions of others - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sakuatsu - Relationship, minor matsuhana - Relationship
Series: sing for me, your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859419
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	a song strung from the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t lie, half of this was just me feeding myself iwaoi crumbs and iwaoi with their baby akaashi crumbs bc I love the concept of him being like their little brother.  
> For some references on music style:  
> Akaashi = Kim Taehyung  
> Sakusa = Agust D  
> Bokuto = kind of a mix of BTS rap line  
> Oikawa = in all honesty I don’t know, maybe like Troye Sivan and something light and fun??? aha???  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji was a beautiful man. A beautiful, talented man. It wasn’t a narcissistic thought, it was simply the truth, proven by his millions of fans and many awards that dubbed him Japan’s hottest new artist.

However, in this moment, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel severely inadequate like he often did in Bokuto’s presence.

“Aka-chan, don’t overthink,” Oikawa chirped from beside him, poking Akaashi where his eyebrows had creased together.

“I’m not overthinking,” Akaashi griped as he smacked Oikawa’s hand away, rubbing where the latter had jammed his finger. 

And he wasn’t. It was completely justifiable to feel the way he was. Sure, Akaashi was often told he had an ethereal beauty, and he knew he wasn’t hard on the eyes, but it paled in the stunning radiance that was Bokuto Kotarou. 

From the alluring golden eyes that seemed to glow in the right light, uniquely styled hair that looked as soft as silken sheets, to his brilliant smile that could rival the sun. Bokuto’s physique was something to behold, too. And all that was just his physical attributes. He wasn’t just any idol. He was an  _artist_ . From his debut album,  _galaxy’s edge_ , to his latest release,  _stay gold_ , Bokuto Kotarou was able to utilize a wide variety of genres, and implement themes from overcoming inner darkness and hopelessness, to believing in and loving oneself, and he wrote every single piece of his discography, as well as had a hand in almost every production process. He was passionate and skilled, and his dancing abilities were marveled and envied by many. He was a multitalented threat, and to top it all off, his heart was pure, and it shows, from the connection he keeps with his fans to the considerate person Akaashi knew as his roommate. Really, there was nothing Bokuto couldn’t do-

“Akachan.” 

Akaashi startled out of his thoughts at the stern voice from Oikawa. Okay, maybe he was overthinking just a little bit.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pink-blonde hair came into his peripheral view. “Calm down, kiddo,” Hanamaki grinned at him.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re going on a date or anything,” Matsukawa, Hanamaki’s dark-haired partner in crime piped in, sliding over to Akaashi’s side opposite to Hanamaki and throwing his arm around the aforementioned partner.

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his temples and resigning himself to the arms thrown across his back and shoulders. He was a beautiful man. He was also a rather temperate man who did his best to be polite (outwardly, anyway), and did not understand for the life of him how he had ended up with such ridiculous company for friends. “No, but I am extremely concerned about Bokuto-san meeting the three of you together.”

“There’s four of us,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Iwaizumi-san is not a concern.”

Iwaizumi snorted as Oikawa squawked in indignation, Matsukawa and Hanamaki protesting their own offense.

“But seriously, Akaashi. Don’t worry too much. Besides, you’re meeting his friends, too. I’m sure Bokuto’s just as nervous as you are,” Iwaizumi attempted to comfort, looking past Oikawa to meet Akaashi’s eyes.

Akaashi froze as he was reminded that he was meeting Bokuto’s friends. His very renowned, very talented, friends.

“Iwachan, you’re going to give him an aneurysm!” Oikawa scolded.

“Yeah, not cool, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki tsk’ed.

“Shame on you, we were doing so well,” Matsukawa chided.

Iwaizumi scowled at his friends. “First of all, I’m amazed you even know what an aneurysm is, Shittykawa, second of all, why are why all ganging up on me?!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gestured to Akaashi between them, who looked absolutely petrified, petting his head and cooing at him.

“We had him calm and distracted!” Hanamaki was shaking his head in disapproval. “But then you had to go and put him back on track!”

“Honestly, Iwaizumi. You should be ashamed of yourself,” Matsukawa reprimanded, shaking his head in sync with Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi had half a thought to crack both of their skulls open at that very instant, but his focus shifted to Akaashi. Obviously, he came before very justifiable murder. However, before Iwaizumi could offer some comfort, Oikawa was already talking.

“Akachan you listen here!” Oikawa stepped in front of the youngest among them to stare and point menacingly. “We are  not going to question your worth and adequacy! May I remind you that you have millions of fans, your music is critically acclaimed despite you  _just_ stepping into the music scene, your beauty is something even  _I_ will admit to admiring, and you have so much talent you’re practically oozing it!” Oikawa huffed. “I could go on and on about how amazing you are, so don’t you dare think for one second that you aren’t good enough to be in Bokuto’s or any of his friends’ presence! Because you most certainly do! So stop those deprecating thoughts right now!” Oikawa huffed again, thought for a moment, then flipped his hair. “And if that’s not enough, then just think about how special you must be that you’re friends with  _me_ , aka KING, Japan’s royal gem!” He finished his ramble with his signature wink and grin.

Iwaizumi immediately shoved him. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Oikawa scoffed and turned away. “And rightfully so!” He slid his gaze over to Akaashi. “Better?”

Pink had dusted over Akaashi’s cheeks from all the compliments, and he gave a little nod in answer. Oikawa was a character for sure, often times irritating enough to make Akaashi want to hurl him off a cliff, but when it came down to what mattered, he really was a great friend.

Oikawa smiled, genuine this time and turned with flourish. “Perfect, because we’re here!”

Akaashi spluttered, wondering how the hell they had gotten to the café they were meeting Bokuto and his friends in so fast. He quickly schooled his features into one of his more collected expressions and let Oikawa take the lead.

The flippant idol was happy to do so, sweeping into the café. They paused for only a moment before they spotted Bokuto and his friends. Oikawa practically floated over to their table near the window, grinning broadly (one of his more practiced smiles) as he greeted them cheerily. “Good afternoon! I hope you weren’t waiting long!”

Five heads looked up to meet him. A man with a rather wild head of black hair smirked at Oikawa. “No, not at all.” There was something keenly predatory and mischievous about his gaze.

A certain ash-colored haired male looked past them, face lighting up as he landed on the one he was looking for. “Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered, jumping out of his seat to run over and wrap the younger in a hug. “I’m so glad you made it! I saw you coming down the street so I went ahead and ordered your favorite!” 

Akaashi could only follow as Bokuto dragged him to the table, pressing a warm cup of Vienna coffee with extra whipped cream into his hands. Akaashi gave a shy (and very elated) little smile as he took a ginger sip. There were exchanged knowing and amused looks behind them, but neither cared to notice. “Thank you Bokuto-san, it’s perfect.”

Bokuto beamed, and Akaashi quickly averted his gaze. He adored that smile and it was going to be the death of him. Bokuto remembered the others, then, and quickly turned. “Let me order for you guys, too! What would you like?”

Oikawa waved a dismissive hand, his smile turning mischievous, and Akaashi wasn’t sure what to think of that. “We can order in a second. Let’s do some introductions, shall we?”

“I’m amazed you even need them, with your stalking tendencies and claims that anyone who doesn’t live under a rock would know you,” Akaashi mumbled.

“Akachan! Rude!” Oikawa gasped. “And I do not stalk!”

“You were scrolling through someone’s profile this morning, Shittykawa. From  _two years ago,_ ” Iwaizumi exposed flatly.

“Iwachan! How could you!”

“As amusing as this is,” the wild haired man that reminded Akaashi vaguely of a cat drawled, “Let’s get back on track?”

“Right!” Bokuto agreed.

Akaashi went first, introducing Oikawa, though like previously mentioned, he didn’t really need the introduction. He was one of Japan’s top idols, and even had fans overseas. Next was Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s bodyguard and boyfriend whom he’d known since childhood. Then, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, very successful and popular variety show hosts who were known for their passive aggressive jabs at society. 

Bokuto introduced his friends next. First there was Sakusa Kiyoomi, also known as Omi K, an idol rapper with a “fuck society” attitude, Miya Atsumu, also known as TSUMU, another idol and Sakusa’s lover, whose twin brother and bodyguard was too busy on a date today to make it, Hinata Shoyo, also known as Little G, who was an up and coming rookie, and Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto’s best friend from high school and a songwriter at Fukurodani Records.

Conversation flowed easily and effortlessly. Hanamaki and Matsukawa got along surprisingly well with Sakusa, the three bonding over their penchant of satire to call out the problems in society, though their conversation was tuned out by the rest when Atsumu wasn’t doting on his boyfriend. When the trio grew bored of that (and Sakusa eagerly accepted an invitation onto Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s show sometime), they joined in with the rest of the chatter that flowed between various combinations of the parties present. There was, to Akaashi’s chagrin, a great deal of teasing over himself and Oikawa from his friends, but it seemed Bokuto was a victim of teasing from his friends, too.

Overall though, Akaashi couldn’t complain. His friends had been right, he shouldn’t have overthought so much. The atmosphere was carefree and light. It was a wonderful merging of his and Bokuto’s friend groups. Everything seemed like it was going well.

And then Bokuto just had to get up to order everyone another round of refreshments, Hinata following to help. 

Somehow, the conversation topic drifted to him. Akaashi didn’t mind, he rather enjoyed Bokuto and didn’t mind talking about him, but his thoughts stopped abruptly when Kuroo spoke.

“So you all know how Bokuto’s been struggling with finding inspiration as of late, right?”

There were nods and verbal affirmations. Anyone who kept up with Japan’s shining music industry knew. Bokuto had announced an unexpected hiatus after dropping three albums and a mini album just three years after debuting, claiming he had burned out on ideas and wished to take a break so he could continue to provide quality music for his fans. He still made appearances on things like interviews and endorsements and held events for his fans to meet him, but he took a pause in making music, which was understandable, considering all that he had pumped out, pouring his heart and soul into every song. During this break, he had also decided to take up music

classes in university, to see if he could learn anything that would further improve the quality of his music, another testament of his passion and dedication. 

Of course, his company hadn’t wanted him to dorm with just anyone (and he insisted on dorming for the full uni experience, another very Bokuto thing), and it was no secret that Akaashi was in university for bettering his music too, so it had been arranged for them to become dorm mates. (Akaashi’s previous roommate had just moved out.) Which now lead them here to this point today.

“Well, don’t let this out,” Kuroo flashed a dashing grin, “But he found... something. Or rather, someone.” He paused for dramatic effect as everyone leaned in curiously. “And now he’s working intensively on a new song. He won’t tell me who, but whoever it is, they’ve drummed up some... giddy feelings in Bo.” He glanced around the table, sitting back in his seat. “So, any of you guys know of any new special people in his life?”

All eyes turned to Akaashi. He stiffened, appalled. “What?” The gears in his head were spinning as he processed the information. Bokuto was writing a song. Inspired by a special someone. Who made Bokuto feel  _giddy_ .

“You know anyone, Aka-chan?” Oikawa prodded curiously. They were all watching Akaashi and he didn’t like the weight of their stares.

“...No.” He didn’t, and that bothered him. It bothered him further that he didn’t even know about this song. Bokuto told him  _everything_ after the two had warmed up to each other, so why didn’t he tell him about this Finding his inspiration again was a big deal for Bokuto.

“Ah, that’s too bad, maybe I’ll squeeze some more clues out of him at our next meeting.” Kuroo shrugged, though he didn’t sound disheartened at all. If Akaashi was paying attention, he’d notice the knowing glint in his eyes. Notice the knowing looks on  _everyone’s_ face.

But he wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy spiraling. What reason did Bokuto have to hide this song and person? Who had Bokuto told him about on campus that could be special enough to earn a song? Wasn’t  _Akaashi_ special enough for one? He had thought so. He didn’t like to assume things or be entitled, but he had thought he had weaseled a special spot into Bokuto’s heart the same way his roommate had done with his. He liked Bokuto, he wasn’t afraid to admit that (to himself, anyway), and he wasn’t stupid, and he thought the way Bokuto praised him and showered him with little affections meant he was at least important to the idol. So how was it there was someone else who had somehow slipped through and become important enough to have chased away the persistent creative block that Bokuto had struggled so hard with?

“Hey hey hey, hope you guys weren’t waiting long!” Bokuto chirped as he returned, balancing a drink holder in each hand. Hinata stood at his side, beaming with two drinks in his hands. There was coffee, milkshakes, boba tea, and hot chocolate. They were all passed out as Bokuto and Hinata slid back into their seats, but Akaashi was barely paying attention, too caught up in his thoughts. It didn’t help that Bokuto didn’t seem to notice his absence in the conversation for the rest of the day. It shouldn’t have bothered him, something so small, but it did. 

(Truth be told, Bokuto  _did_ notice, but Akaashi was wearing his pensive face, and knew that he didn’t like to have attention drawn to him despite his life in the spotlight, so he had chosen to stay silent and would ask questions when they were alone.)

As the afternoon wore on, their party slowly dispersed. Sakusa was the first to leave, grumbling about photo shoots he had been roped into, and where Sakusa went, Atsumu followed, so they left together. Hinata followed soon after, being summoned by his dance instructors who wanted to work more on his debut choreo. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were next, time drawing near for their daily live broadcasting, leaving Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

Bokuto was growing concerned as Akaashi seemed to only spiral further into his thoughts. He decided it was time to head back. “I’ve got an early class tomorrow so I’m going to head out, too!” He announced, standing, his words true. He looked to Akaashi. “You coming with me, ‘Kaashi?”

Finally, Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts enough to blink back into reality. The question seemed to surprise him before a spark of elation flashed in his beautifully dark and onyx eyes. “Yeah.” He stood. “It was nice to meet you, Kuroo-San.” His gaze flicked to his couple friends. “Iwaizumi, always a pleasure.” He turned abruptly, pointedly ignoring the offended squawks from Oikawa and the laughter of Iwaizumi, though amusement tugged at his lips. “Let’s go, Bokuto-San.”

Bokuto glanced back to their remaining friends, bemusement alighting his own best friend’s eyes as he watched Iwaizumi try to ward off an indignant Oikawa complaing about his rude junior. Bokuto smiled, wrapping an arm around Akaashi as they left together. There was a bit of relief that the younger was able to mess with Oikawa.

Thankfully, on the way back to their dorms, Akaashi’s tense silence changed to his normally quiet demeanor. Still, Bokuto couldn’t help but be worried, so when they closed their door behind them, he turned and asked if something was wrong.

Akaashi merely moved towards his bed, mumbling that he was tired, which he was.

Bokuto tried (and failed) not to be disappointed. “Oh, okay. I’m here if you need to talk though!” 

Akaashi made a sound of affirmation and appreciation.

Worry gnawed at Bokuto as he prepared for bed and eventually turned off the lights. There was tension in the air but for what reason he didn’t know. 

Later, long after Bokuto had assumed him to be asleep, Akaashi said into the dark, “I had fun today, Bokuto-San. We should do that again.”

Bokuto beamed.

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

Akaashi tried to forget about the song, he really did.

However, it was hard to push it from his mind as, while the days passed, Bokuto seemed to be more and more engrossed in said cursed song. Eventually it got to the point that Bokuto declined hanging out to work on it. He even started to clock in more hours at Fukurodani, visiting Kuroo for assistance.

Akaashi didn’t take that piece of information well, considering the rooster-head had made it seem like he had absolutely no clue on anything about the song, yet apparently he had been working right alongside Bokuto this whole time. Akaashi promptly took to ignoring the songwriter for a week, both in person and through his phone. He may give off the impression of a cool-headed, calm and collected individual, but in fact, he could actually be quite petty.

He could also be a childish, pouty, attention-starved, lovesick fool. Akaashi had known of Bokuto before becoming his roommate. He had followed Bokuto, from the moment he had debuted as Comet with  _galaxy’s edge_ , keeping up with his discography and listening dutifully to  _shadowlight_ ,  _beautiful sky_ , and, of course,  _stay gold_ . Akaashi had already been infatuated with Bokuto, the entire nation was, going so far as to give him the title of Japan’s star thanks to how brightly he shined. Becoming his roommate only made his affections grow, because he got to see Bokuto behind the scenes. He had a heart of gold, even without the flash of cameras constantly swarming him. He was considerate and kind, and always paying attention to Akaashi.

Akaashi knew he didn’t need to, yet Bokuto always went out of his way to be a good roommate, a good friend, coming home with snacks for both of them, making sure Akaashi kept up with his studies (not that Akaashi needed to be reminded) but also took enough breaks, making sure Akaashi took care of himself, and always making sure Akaashi was comfortable and having fun when they went out. He wasn’t typically one who needed to hog the spotlight, but the special attention from Bokuto really made Akaashi feel nice and fuzzy. Important. Cared for.

And now Akaashi was missing all of that, all because of a stupid song for a stupid person who was probably way more stupid than Akaashi! Who could Bokuto possibly have deemed worthy of a song, a song that dragged him from his inspiration-less hole? Akaashi didn’t have a clue on who they could be, but he just knew they were stupid!

Try as he might to keep his feelings locked in his head, they came out in possessive little gestures when Akaashi happened upon Bokuto and the latter wasn’t working on his song. The most prominent examples were during the day at university.

Like today, currently. Akaashi had just finished his music theory lecture and was making his way through the commons of the music building when he spotted a familiar head of up-styled, dual-colored hair. He paused in his strides, watching a very oblivious and excited Bokuto converse with a very obvious and blushing admirer.

Dread rushed through Akaashi. This couldn’t be the person inspiring the dreaded song, could it? 

He squinted and scrutinized the person: a male student on the shorter side, skinny but not by physical activity, poor fashion taste, overall average looks with light, short hair and big brown eyes. He had nervous mannerisms, from the minute shuffling of his feet to the twiddling of his fingers and constant staring at the floor, only broken by timid glances up at Bokuto with a shy smile. He didn’t seem very self-confident. Probably followed rules and didn’t question lines made for him. A push over, definitely. Bokuto’s type? Personally, Akaashi highly doubted, though maybe that was just bias. Though he  _had_ been living with Bokuto for months now, and has had plenty of time to study his habits and tastes.

Upon closer inspection, Akaashi realized Bokuto showed no signs of reciprocated interest, or any acknowledgement of the other’s interest at all. That was surprising, considering how perceptive and emotionally intelligent Bokuto was. Whatever had captured his interests was apparently exciting enough he was completely oblivious to what was right in front of him.

Not that Akaashi minded the obliviousness. And maybe it made him a terrible, green and rotten person, but he didn’t want to risk interest sparking in Bokuto, so he changed course and headed for the pair.

“Bokuto-San,” he said to announce his presence. 

Not that he needed to, because the moment he stepped into Bokuto’s peripheral view, the golden-eyed male whirled, face lighting up. “Akaashi!” He threw his hands excitedly, jumping and crushing Akaashi in a hug. ”What’s up!”

Weeks ago, Akaashi might’ve pushed the mass of muscle and energy off of him or tried to slither his way out of his embrace. Now, he welcomed it and stayed put, heart fluttering while his face hid his inner elation with a mask of calm composure. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me on some homework I’m struggling with over lunch.” 

Truthfully, he didn’t  _really_ need help, and Bokuto was technically a year behind him, but there were a few classes that they miraculously shared, and a few subjects Bokuto excelled in even more than Akaashi. With his quick wits, Akaashi doubted it would be hard to come up with something that Bokuto could help him with, and if nothing else, he could just pretend. 

“Of course, ‘Kaashi! Anything for you!” Bokuto grinned brightly, letting go of Akaashi, only to throw an arm over his shoulders. “I’ll catch you later, Higashi!” He turned abruptly, waving over his shoulder to the brunette as he lead them away, chattering enthusiastically. “Where should we go for lunch?”

Akaashi only felt a little guilty as they left a somewhat dejected Higashi behind. That guilt was overridden by his own selfish affections, however, and he gave Bokuto a little smile that he just couldn’t help. “Wherever you want, Bokuto-San.” 

Bokuto’s expression brightened even more, and a sense of victory swelled inside Akaashi for the day.

Of course, Akaashi’s small victories were still greatly over-shadowed by Bokuto’s constant absence, and the little green monster known as jealousy still reared its ugly head on more occasions than Akaashi was proud to admit. 

Sometimes he found it hard to focus. After accumulated events like the Higashi Incident, Akaashi couldn’t help but be paranoid and scrutinize every interaction he witnessed with Bokuto that wasn’t with himself. He couldn’t help but compare himself with everyone else. He _thought_ Bokuto treated him special. None of the idols were suspects; Atsumu and Sakusa were smitten in their own weird way with each other, Hinata was taken by a black-haired, sharp blue-eyed genius producer. Kuroo, for obvious reasons, was not a candidate of the song’s subject either, not to mention he was so completely gone for producer Kodzuken, real name Kozume Kenma. Definitely not the silver-haired driver taken by Hinata’s broad, buff, and brown-haired, brown-eyed bodyguard. None of Bokuto’s bodyguards, either. Despite the lanky red head’s penchant for teasing, it was obvious he and the dip-dyed, more serious bodyguard were a thing.

Obviously, there were others in their large social circle, but Bokuto never seemed to quite treat them the way he treated Akaashi. His face lit up when he saw his closer friends, sure, but it didn’t seem as bright as when he saw Akaashi. He didn’t constantly check in on their status, asking if they were cold or overwhelmed or too deep in their thoughts. He didn’t often wrap a casual arm around their shoulders or middle. As far as Akaashi knew, he didn’t drop by random little gifts for his other friends, either, whether it was small coffee runs for late nights and early mornings or just a simple small thing that had reminded Bokuto of Akaashi.

All these things made it seem like Akaashi was special, at least to some degree, to Bokuto, so it really stumped him how in the world there was someone else out there who had managed to pull Bokuto from his artistic stump (which was no easy thing, Akaashi knew just how fickle a creative mind was) and for said someone’s identity to be so elusive. (Too bad he was too dense to even consider himself as this mysterious someone.)

A light, amused laugh dragged Akaashi from his thoughts. “Aka-chan, stop sulking! Your pretty face doesn’t belong in such a pinched expression.”

Akaashi glared at Oikawa, taking a deliberately noisy sip from his boba tea. “Remind me why I hang out with you.”

“Because you have no other friends,” Oikawa sang with a cheeky grin.

Akaashi pointedly looked to Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi. “Really? I wonder who these people are with whom I share mutual platonic, non-familial affections and spend my free time with.”

“You earned that one,” Hanamaki snickered as he stuffed his face with an iced cookie. 

The five of their usual crowd were having a picnic in a more secluded part of the park. Though, it was more gorging on far too many sweets than an actually somewhat nutritious meal that Oikawa’s and Akaashi’s management at Aoba Jousai Labels would certainly blow a fuse upon seeing.

“Shut up, Makki! I’ll get my big strong bodyguard to boot you out of here!” The threat lost some punch as Oikawa bit into a cupcake, frosting smudging all over his lips and some even escaping onto his cheek. The latter bit was wiped away by Iwaizumi.

“For what reason?” Hanamaki inquired, wholly unaffected and non-threatened.

“You hurting my precious self!”

“How the hell am I hurting you?”

“You’re insulting my dignity and pride! Iwachan!”

“Bodyguard Iwaizumi is currently off duty,” Iwaizumi quipped as he drank from his coffee. Akaashi noticed he was also distractedly and blatantly staring at the bright blue frosting contrasting Oikawa’s soft pink lips.

“Rude! I should dock your pay for not properly doing your job!” Oikawa declared, crossing his arms and huffing as his chin raised indignantly.

“What’s that going to do? You insist on paying for everything, anyway.”

Iwaizumi was still staring, and Akaashi was beginning to wonder if insulting Oikawa was a default setting that Iwaizumi could pull off in his sleep. There was no way he was focusing on anything but that icing on his boyfriend’s lips. His desire to kiss and lick it away was practically written all over his face.

“My friends don’t properly appreciate me!” Oikawa wailed in distress, flopping onto his back.

“Oikawa-San has friends? Since when?”

Akaashi grinned.

Oikawa shot up, shooting a heatless glare at his junior as Matsukawa and Hanamaki cackled, patting the youngest amongst them proudly. While the three of them basked in the insult and before Oikawa could retort, Iwaizumi moved in, brushing his mouth against his boyfriend’s. Akaashi was certain he saw some tongue, too. He couldn’t complain though, because it shut Oikawa up and turned him all sorts of burning shades of red. 

Of course, Matsukawa and Hanamaki groaned when Oikawa recovered enough to pull Iwaizumi in for a better, unfortunately longer, kiss.

“I don’t see why you two are complaining, you can be just as unbearable,” Akaashi intoned.

Of course, they just had to prove his point by pressing mockingly offended hands to their chests in perfect synchronization.

“I’m wounded!”

“We are not nearly as indecent as these heathens!”

Akaashi gave them a flat stare. “You talk like you’re one thought in two bodies.”

They both snickered.

“Well,”

“We could be.”

Oikawa finally pulled away from the brief make-out session, though he didn’t move far, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap, Iwaizumi instantly wrapping his arms around Oikawa, who pointed at Akaashi. “While I agree that these two are disgusting hypocrites, you, dear Aka-chan, cannot judge us for our displays of blossoming love.” Before Akaashi could open his mouth to retort, Oikawa ripped right into him. “ _Especially_ after your rather poor behavior of sulking and territorialiam.”

Akaashi immediately flushed bright red. “I’m not sulking! Or being territorial!”

Oikawa scoffed, picking up a piece of milk bread and leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest as he munched on his sweet treat. “You are, my darling junior! Ever since Tettsun brought up Bo-chan’s song, you’ve been a pouting, jealous mess! I see the way you study every person who he interacts with! And really, the puppy eyes you give him when you think no one is looking is just sad.”

Akaashi didn’t want to know how or when Oikawa had gotten close enough to Kuroo to not only give him one of his infamous nicknames, but also one that included his first name at that. Instead of questioning it, he decided to respond with unamused silence.

Oikawa was undeterred. “Now, what are we going to do about your little crush?”

Akaashi’s features pinched together. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Why not!”

“Because clearly,  _someone_ else has garnered his attention.” Akaashi huffed in frustration, trying not to scowl as he mumbled, “Though I still can’t see what could possibly be so great about them.”

To Akaashi’s horror, Matsukawa and Hanamaki began patting his head comfortingly as Oikawa sighed and shook his head in disapproval. “Dear Aka-chan is rather dense. And I thought you were supposed to be an observant smarty.”

Akaashi frowned at the disappointment so clearly in Oikawa’s voice. “What do you mean?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, still shaking his head in disbelief, opening his mouth to explain (rather cryptically, of course), but was abruptly interrupted by a booming voice shouting, “AKAAASHIIIII!”

Well, if people didn’t know  the Akaashi Keiji and his friends were in the park before, they certainly did now. 

“Bokuto-San?” Akaashi whirled in surprise, failing to take note of his ridiculously happy smile that quickly stretched across his face, as well as the pointed and knowing looks of his friends behind him.

Bokuto was waving wildly as he raced towards their group that had been partially hidden under the shade of a tree, grinning broadly. “Akaashi! I’m so glad I found you!”

“Did you need me?” Akaashi stood and dusted himself off, heart flipping ecstatically inside his chest at the fact that Bokuto had been looking for him.

Bokuto skidded to a stop, nodding vigorously. “Yeah! I just got off the phone with Konoha! He and Komi arranged for us to appear on an interview together tomorrow!”

Akaashi frowned, whipping his phone out. It was blown up with notifications from the usual social media and texts from friends, but nothing from Komi. He mumbled about lousy managers as he pocketed the device before looking up at Bokuto. “With who?”

“Star Television!” Bokuto announced proudly.

“Huh?!” Oikawa shouted from behind them. Oh right, Akaashi had almost forgotten about him and the others for a moment. His reaction was completely understandable though, and Akaashi was sharing a similar feeling of astonishment. Star Television was a popular network that held one hour interviews everyday with only the brightest of stars, though it was pretentious in its definition of who qualified as a “star”, and usually focused on the celebrities of the big screens. (Though really, as Akaashi thought about it, they were really just stingy about idols for whatever reason. Something about them not being “authentic” enough and too manufactured.) Maybe Komi wasn’t such a lousy manager after all.

“How did they manage that?” Akaashi inquired.

Bokuto shrugged. “They didn’t do anything. Star Television contacted them. I guess two popular idols living together as uni students causes enough curiosity that they deemed us worthy of their attention.”

Akaashi made a sound of amusement at the statement and passive aggressive tone. He’d learned that Bokuto could be surprisingly spiteful about the right subjects, people discrediting any form of creativity being one of those things. “Well, while you’re here, would you like to join us?”

Bokuto took one look at the spread of the still plentiful sweets and desserts and immediately plopped down in the rough circle of famous people. “I’d love to!” 

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

“You’re worrying too much,” Suna Rintarou intoned as he dabbed at Akaashi’s face with a makeup brush.

“No I’m not,” Akaashi argued automatically even though he himself knew he was fretting. Yesterday, as the afternoon bled into evening and he passed the hours laughing with Bokuto and dutifully ignoring the pointed looks of his friends, the interview had faded from his memory.

But then Komi had (finally) texted him the details when he and Bokuto stumbled back into their room after a late, last minute dinner with Oikawa and the others. Details including the reminder that Akaashi would be asked about what it was like living with Bokuto, and he remembered he was somehow going to have to try and hide his whipped feelings from the hosts, camera, and very full live audience. Usually, Akaashi was great at masks and pretending (hell, he probably could’ve gone into an acting career if he had any interest in that), but apparently he was absolutely shit at hiding just how smitten he was for Bokuto. Even Iwaizumi noted it, and outside of Oikawa, the man was as dense as a rock.

Suna paused in prettying up Akaashi’s already beautiful face, giving him an unimpressed look. “I don’t put up with Atsumu’s bullshit. I’m definitely not putting up with yours.” He dabbed at dark, glittering eyeshadow that would match Akaashi’s shirt and began to apply it. “So, what’s wrong?”

Akaashi sighed heavily. He liked Suna. He was not only an amazing and efficient makeup artist, but also a good friend. There was no lying to him, and thanks to growing up with the Miya twins, he really did not take any shit whatsoever and had developed quite the guard against it. “I’m guessing you have an inkling on my regards to Bokuto?”

Suna snorted. “Of course. Anyone who‘s spent five minutes with the two of you knows.”

That wasn’t very reassuring. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Because while Akaashi was comfortable with acknowledging his crush, he didn’t feel to keen on Bokuto becoming aware, especially when things were starting to look unrequited. And if the world and tabloids found out, it’d be that much harder to hide.

Suna hummed thoughtfully at that. “All I can tell you is good luck.”

Akaashi stared at him flatly through one eye, switching as Suna moved onto the other. “Wow, thanks. You’re such a big help.”

Suna raised his hands defensively for only a moment before returning to his work. “Hey, I’m just paid to make you look even more perfect than you already do.” He glanced to the side, catching sight of Akaashi’s stylist approaching. “Alisa, you have any tips on hiding a very obvious crush from all of Japan?”

A look of vague confusion gave the half-Russian woman pause, before understanding clicked and she smiled bright and amused. “Oh, are we talking about Akaashi?” She laughed, and even though it was at his expense and very much unappreciated, Akaashi couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at his lips. Alisa was always a ball of positivity and it was hard not to be sucked into her radiance and liveliness. “Unfortunately, there’s no helping you,” Alisa informed, booping the idol on the nose as she passed, earning a barked protest from Suna about ruining his hard work, which was ignored. “You are completely and utterly hopeless.”

Akaashi didn’t like that. 

“But I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Alisa amended positively, “You’re resourceful like that. Just keep on that neutral ethereal expression you always have.” 

Akaashi blushed at that. He still wasn’t used to Suna and Alisa just casually showering him in compliments over his looks.

“Now, Asahi and I finally agreed on the rest of your outfit,” Alisa announced as she picked out articles of clothing that had been brought to the studio. Asahi, another stylist that often attended to Akaashi, had only agreed with Alisa on the shirt choice, which was a deep royal purple, dark enough to akin the night sky. Apparently, it had taken until now to figure out the rest. Alisa efficiently pulled out a pair of black fitted slacks, a sharp and simple belt, and black dress shoes.

The moment Suna was done, Akaashi wordlessly began to dress. Alisa helped him tuck his loose button-up into his pants before he slipped the belt on, more decoration than function. She also handed him rings, some simple bands of white silver, others with gems the color of either dark blue or purple. It was hard to tell which. When he was all dressed up, Alisa stepped back and studied her work.

“Looks good,” Suna commented from where he’d hopped onto the counter and whipped out his phone, most likely texting his boyfriend, Osamu.

Alisa nodded in agreement, messing with some of Akaashi’s curls. “Honestly, Akaashi, it’s so unfair how naturally beautiful you are. I don’t even know why Suna and I are employed.” Despite the statement, Alisa snatched up small silver loops that she placed into Akaashi’s double helix piercings. Afterwards, she slipped in some earrings that vaguely resembled shooting stars made out of studs and silver trails into his lobes. He had more piercings, but his helixes and lobes were the ones he typically actually adorned with earrings.

Meanwhile, Akaashi opened his mouth to reply that they were pretty attractive themselves and were very substantial to keeping up his appearance, but he didn’t get a chance to as the door to his dressing room slammed open. “Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered, pausing as he took the other in, the door slowly closing behind him. He stared for a moment, and Akaashi felt himself fidgeting, hands immediately meeting to wring together. Before the younger could question, Bokuto broke into a gigantic, mesmerized grin. “Woah Akaashi! You’re stunning! You look like the night sky!” He bounced further into the room, studying Akaashi, and the latter furiously fought the rising blush in his face. “You look so amazing! I’m beyond words!” His vocal enthusiasm harshly contradicted that claim.

Akaashi smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, Bokuto-San.” He scanned Bokuto in return, pleasantly surprised to see the other’s hair down. 

He quickly deduced that if he was the night, then Bokuto was the day. The elder had been dressed in a white long sleeve, clearly stylishly oversized as the front was tucked into black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, with gold wording down the sleeves. A golden necklace with a pendant that rested in the center of Bokuto’s chest was the only accessory. The entire outfit made Bokuto’s golden eyes seem to glow from behind the strands of silver and black that hung in front of his face. Akaashi offered a small smile. “You look good as well, Bokuto-San.”

Bokuto beamed. “Thanks, Akaashi!” He paused and gave a pout. “I wanted to wear my hair up but Asahi and Miwa said this would look better.”

Akaashi hummed a response, reaching up to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. He’d only seen it down a few times in person, when he happened to be awake before Bokuto was able to gel it up, but he’d never actually been able to touch. He was glad Bokuto’s stylist team managed to convince him to wear it down every now and then for events. 

The silver and black strands were silky smooth as they slid through Akaashi’s fingers. Akaashi smiled. Just as soft as he had imagined.

Bokuto was frozen under his touch, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he watched the younger with reverent wonder. “A-Akaashi?” he prodded softly.

Realizing what he had so mindlessly done, Akaashi jumped back, blinking at his hand, face instantly beginning to heat. “Sorry, Bokuto-San.” He ignored the snickers from Suna and Alisa.

Bokuto offered a tentative smile, and Akaashi noticed the rouge mirrored on both of their faces. “It’s okay! I just don’t want to mess up Miwa’s hard work, you know?” A flimsy statement, but not entirely false. Kageyama Miwa was a fierce woman who took her work very seriously.

As if summoning her, the door slammed open. Again. “Bokuto Kotarou! You are not finished with your make up!” 

Bokuto whirled, grinning sheepishly, but before he could offer an apology, Miwa stormed into the room, pushing Bokuto towards the seat Akaashi had vacated. “What have I told you about dressing before make up? And you’re wearing white!” She huffed, grabbing a nearby cape and threw it across him, clasping it at the neck. “You’re so lucky they happen to have this on hand. Yachi! He’s all yours!”

A blonde head poked into the room. She excused herself, scrambling over to Bokuto and setting out makeup impressively fast before wordlessly beginning her work. Bokuto sat still for her, keeping his mouth shut and still looking apologetic. 

Behind Yachi, Asahi had trailed into the room, too. “Sorry everyone, I tried to keep Bokuto in place while Yachi-kun was grabbing some extra brushes... but he kind of... ran off...”

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up but he decided not to question. Or acknowledge the feeling in his chestfrom hearing that Bokuto had come running  _here_ , just to see him.

Suna, however, was not so kind. “Excited to see how stunning we would make Akaashi? Don’t blame you, we dolled him up all pretty just for you.” He high-fived Alisa, and Akaashi made a mental note to fire both of them after this.

Bokuto spluttered, choking on half sentences. He struggled for about a minute before he finally settled on, “Yeah, Akaashi looks great!”

Akaashi sent Suna a murderous look. Suna simply smiled innocently.

“Anyways, it’s all good, Asahi. We fashionistas and makeup artists can hangout while our stars go shine on television,” Suna quipped, as if Akaashi wasn’t planning homicide in about twenty different methods.

“Hell yeah! It’s a party!” Miwa cheered. Alisa agreed happily, the two double high-fiving.

Akaashi sighed, resigned to watching his stylist team inevitably socializing and making his life hell when there was a knock on the door. It cracked open and an attendant informed them, “Five minutes, Akaashi-kun, Bokuto-San.” The door click shut behind her. Akaashi didn’t know what to make of the fact that she knew Bokuto was in here with him.

“All done!” Yachi announced as she sprayed on a coating that would help Bokuto’s makeup stick. She whipped off the cape and Bokuto hopped up excitedly, smiling at Akaashi. “Ready, ‘Kaashi?” His face was glowing. Both he and Akaashi already had flawless complexions, but whatever Yachi had done, Bokuto’s skin looked even smoother and even seemed to shine a little. Overall, she had drawn out Bokuto’s natural glow. He truly was the sun.

Akaashi smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.”

As the door closed behind the idols, Suna breathed a sigh. “How much longer do you think it’ll take?”

“Well, Akaashi is a bit of a dense idiot, so quite possibly a while,” Miwa chirped.

“But don’t forget,” Yachi gave a knowing smile. “Bokuto’s almost done with his project.”

They all grinned at that.

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

The interview passed smoothly. Hours of practice easily slipped into place along with a pleasant, neutral expression over Akaashi’s face

(Alisa had pointed and laughed at the screen in the dressing room, wondering if he had made his resting ethereal face on purpose. Suna had laughed along and said that no, that was just Akaashi being naturally pretty.)

Thankfully, Akaashi mainly kept eye contact with the hosts, and he was fairly certain his features only softened a little bit whenever Bokuto spoke. He managed to keep his voice level and his hands from fidgeting. (Mostly accomplished by crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.)

They all laughed and exchanged a pleasant conversation. All seemed to be going well.

And then the main host had asked if there were any big projects to look forward to. To Akaashi’s bemusement, Bokuto had perked up, exclaiming that there was. He turned to the camera, beaming excitedly. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Galaxies! But be ready for a song release Monday at 7PM! It’s a really special project I’ve been working on for a few months!“ He waved as the camera crew signaled a few seconds left of the broadcast. “I hope you like it!” And then the lights dimmed.

Akaashi was glad the broadcast was over because he couldn’t stop the shock from taking over his face because  _Monday_ ? That was two days from now. How had Bokuto written, composed, produced and thrown together an entire song without Akaashi even realizing?! As far as he knew, Bokuto had still been in the middle of writing it.  _What the hell, how fast does he work?_ Akaashi thought to himself, at the same time remembering where he was and quickly schooling his features back into neutrality. His mind was reeling and his body was left on autopilot as he and Bokuto exchanged goodbyes with the hosts, went back and collected their things from their dressing rooms, bid their staff and friends goodbye, and walked home. Just outside of their building, however, Akaashi announced abruptly that he needed to go see Oikawa and dashed in the other direction, leaving behind and a blinking and confused Bokuto.

Akaashi didn’t bother knocking and merely slammed open the door to Oikawa’s apartment with the key he’d been given. “It’s coming out  _Monday_ !” 

Oikawa looked completely unsurprised from where he lounged on his couch, tucked against an equally unfazed Iwaizumi. “What’s coming out? Your very obvious gushy crush on Bo-chan? You did a terrible job at hiding it, by the way. A for effort, though!”

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa atop the head. “Don’t be an ass, Shittykawa.” Oikawa squawked in indignation, protesting, “but it’s fun!” while he pouted at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was completely unaffected by the expression.

Akaashi glared at Oikawa as he removed his shoes before shuffling into the apartment. “If you were watching the interview then you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Oikawa grinned cheekily at him. “I do.” He patted the cushion next to him and Akaashi sat down. “So? What’s the issue?” Because objectively, there should be nothing wrong with Bokuto releasing his song. Oikawa knew why Akaashi was clearly distressed about this, but his younger idol friend was worse than Iwaizumi when it came to density and feelings involving himself.

Akaashi opened his mouth to snap about the very obvious issue, but then promptly shut it and realized he had no idea, because really, there was no reason to be upset over a song release. All he had was that his  _obvious gushy crush_ was releasing a song in two days about someone special and Akaashi would have to listen to said  _obvious gushy crush_ sing honey about someone that was not him and his very jealous and love struck self did not appreciate that. Akaashi voiced these thoughts.

Iwaizumi snorted at the end of his tirade. “Look Akaashi, have you ever thought that maybe you’re the person he’s made this song for?”

“What? No, there’s no way.” Akaashi quickly denied and scrunched up his nose and shook his head as if he could shake away such a ridiculous thought. Iwaizumi gave him a less than impressed look.

“And why’s that, Aka-chan?” Oikawa inquired, sitting up to look at him seriously. “I know you’ve been overthinking in that big head of yours. Surely you see the much more attentive and affectionate way he treats you.”

“Yeah, but...” Akaashi frowned, his eyebrows pinching together as the words of his friends began to make sense. And then he realized where his unhelpfully hopeful thoughts were going and quickly shook his head again. “Don’t raise my hopes up like that.”

Oikawa groaned and poked Akaashi with a socked foot. “Why are you so sure it’s not you?”

“Why are you so sure it is?”

“You did not just ask me that.” 

They stared at each other. Iwaizumi sighed in exasperation.

Oikawa was the one who broke the silence. “Look, even Iwachan can see there’s something between you! So stop being a pessimistic little brat and listen to your grand Oikawa Senpai!”

Akaashi slid his gaze over to Iwaizumi to see if he had something to say about that first statement, but the man merely shrugged, a hand absentmindedly running through the soft waves of Oikawa’s hair. “He’s got a point. Outside of Tooru, I’m as dense as a rock most of the time.”

Akaashi scowled, huffing. In any other situation he would be amazed Iwaizumi was actually aware of his crippling density. “Whatever, I didn’t come over here so you lovebirds could lecture me into believing something stupidly futile.” He rose from his seat and stalked for the kitchen.

“What did you come here for, then?” Oikawa called.

“Support in my wallowing,” Akaashi replied as he returned shortly after, a tub of ice cream in hand. He wasn’t at all surprised that the supply of the frozen treat was mostly MOW branded. The tub he had chosen was strawberry flavored and he helped himself as he reclaimed his spot next to Oikawa.

“ _Why_ are you wallowing?” Oikawa asked incredulously. 

“Tomorrow is my last day with Bokuto-San where I can pretend I’m special to him. After that, whoever the song is about will most likely be swept off their feet, though if they’re not already in love with him then there’s something wrong with them, and they’ll probably get together, and I’ll be left in the dust.” He paused and looked over at the couple. “Can I just live here for the remainder of my degree? I don’t think I could take watching Bokuto-San be affectionate and romantic with someone else.”

“No you cannot,” Oikawa answered sternly, sitting up to steal a bite of Akaashi’s- no that’s his!- ice cream. He continued talking before Akaashi could say whatever he opened his mouth to retort. “Because none of that absurd scenario is going to happen. Bo-chan will release his song, you’ll find out you’ve been absolutely irrational, you’ll both share a romantic confession, and by Tuesday you will finally join the couples club.”

“You’re wrong,” Akaashi responded defiantly. Though, he really didn’t have any reasoning as to why he disagreed so strongly with Oikawa other than the fear of crushing disappointment and heartbreak.

“You’re only disagreeing with me because of your silly fear of crushing disappointment and heartbreak.” Akaashi glared at Oikawa for so easily reading his exact thoughts. Oikawa flashed a grin and stole the rest of the ice cream from him. “I just read your exact thoughts, didn’t I?”

Akaashi stood abruptly. “Maybe you  are an alien after all. Get out of my head,” he hissed. 

“Where are you going?!” Oikawa protested as Akaashi moved towards the door, completely ignoring the alien comment.

“Away from you. I’m not about to become your next vessel. Goodbye, do not come looking for me. Iwaizumi-San I would suggest an exorcism.”

“I’m not a demon!” Oikawa shouted, but Akaashi had already closed the door. 

“Stop laughing, Iwachan!” Oikawa scowled, smacking at his boyfriend, who was shaking from barely contained laughter.

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

Akaashi had wanted to spend what little time left he had with Bokuto before he lost him to the muse of his song, but the elder idol was already asleep by the time Akaashi had returned to their dorm, and in the morning, had mysteriously disappeared. Akaashi tried not to let the disappointment sour his mood too much, but he ended up right back in the company of Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, also known as the biggest pains in the ass ever. But, they kept him distracted and away from his phone, where, for an hour after waking up, he had vehemently scrolled through social media, trying to gouge if any of Bokuto’s social circle would have any clues on his whereabouts in their posts. They did not, much to his displeasure.

The entire day was spent pretending Bokuto did not exist. Or at least that his lack of presence was upsetting. Akaashi didn’t hear a word from him until they inevitably ran into each other at their dorm that night. Well, it seemed more like Bokuto had been waiting for him. Akaashi tried to be mad, tried to give the cold shoulder, but Bokuto was looking very sheepish and shy, and Akaashi was a very, very weak man.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked as they prepared to retire for the night.

“Yes, Bokuto-San?”

“You’ll listen to my song tomorrow, right?”

Akaashi’s face pinched in discomfort for the briefest second, but he knew he would. He always supported Bokuto. “Of course.”

Bokuto beamed brightly at that. “Good! I want to be there with you when you do!”

“...What? Why?” He eyed Bokuto warily. 

Bokuto turned shy again, looking at the floor and twiddling his fingers together. “I just uh... want to know your opinion? You’re so talented and smart... you know? Your thoughts would be great haha!” 

“Alright, Bokuto-San...” Now Akaashi was thoroughly confused.

“Okay! That’s all! See you tomorrow! Goodnight!” Bokuto hopped into bed and tunneled into the sheets, trying to hide as best he could when they were mere steps apart.

“Goodnight, Bokuto-San.” Akaashi really didn’t know what to think as he slipped in slumber.

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

Apparently being there with Akaashi when the song dropped meant disappearing for a majority of the day  _again_ . Akaashi couldn’t complain though, he had to visit Aoba Jousai Labels to start work on his own upcoming mini-album he had begun the process of. Unfortunately, Oikawa apparently decided to make today a work day as well, and popped up every hour to bug him, no matter where Akaashi had migrated to. Iwaizumi wasn’t much help in keeping the idol focused (and by extension  away from Akaashi), and when Akaashi pointed it out, Iwaizumi had only shrugged and said his job was making sure Oikawa didn’t die or retain bodily harm, not to keep him on track. 

Akaashi had glowered at him, privately thinking the bodyguard shtick wasn’t even  necessary , considering they were at their own company building, but, he supposed, it was the only way the couple could spend all day together. Seijoh’s strict staff-only outside of planned visitors and other idols rules made the grounds a secure and comfortable place to be.

At around six o’clock, Bokuto, through some mysterious method (Oikawa) had learned of Akaashi’s whereabouts and came to drag him out of the building. Akaashi protested, wondering why they couldn’t just listen to the song where they were. Bokuto was adamant, however, that they had to go somewhere else, though he remained tight-lipped on  _where_ exactly said somewhere else was, and why they just had to go.

Along the way, they were joined by four of their main bodyguards each, and they made sure the pair of idols were left alone by the public. Akaashi was surprised by that. His didn’t seem like the meddlesome type,  _especially_ Aone, but they were clearly a part of whatever Bokuto was planning, and he was a little offended his own bodyguards had left him in the dark. 

Wherever they were headed, the walk was long, though he supposed that should’ve been obviously if Bokuto had picked him up an entire hour early. (Though why they didn’t just drive to this location was a mystery to Akaashi. He was sure Bokuto’s driver, Sugawara would be delighted to partake in a secret operation, and his own chauffeur, Ennoshita, was rather accommodating with a mischievous side himself.)

The walk was quiet, too. Bokuto didn’t try to fill the space between them with conversation, instead choosing to hum happily to himself with a little spring to his step. Akaashi didn’t mind the humming, it was quite clear he rather liked Bokuto’s voice, but the lack of chatter, and attempt at chatter, slightly unnerved him. He couldn’t fill it himself though, because he was too busy spiraling into his thoughts and trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. Maybe Bokuto had planned some grand gesture for the muse of his song and needed either help or moral support from Akaashi. Personally he found that a bit cruel of the universe to do to him. But, of course, he would offer any support Bokuto needed. 

He was vaguely aware that all eight of their bodyguards were beginning to disperse, but where they went he didn’t know. He guessed they weren’t needed anymore, considering the population density was beginning to thin the closer they got to their destination, which, appeared to be the park. It was surprisingly empty the further they traveled in, and Akaashi noticed Bokuto beginning to fidget from beside him. In the distance, the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in hues of pink, orange, and yellow. 

They were nearing a groove of sakura trees. Bokuto’s humming stopped. A sheepish smile edged at his mouth. “Um, I want this to be a surprise, so can I cover your eyes? Nothing bad will happen I promise!”

Akaashi’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion and he nodded numbly. Bokuto stepped behind him and covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Start walking and I’ll guide you, ‘kay, Akaashi?”

Akaashi did as he was told, heart racing in his chest, thoughts muddled. He didn’t understand what was going on. All he knew was that the setting sun and color changing sky was creating a beautiful backdrop, that they were seemingly approaching a private setup, that Bokuto had wanted to be there when Akaashi listened to his song, and that right now, he could feel the heat of Bokuto pressed close to him, leading him with a gentle hold towards scenery that he wanted to be a surprise. It didn’t add up. Bokuto should be with his muse right now. Why was he with Akaashi? What was he leading him to?

“I really hope you like this, Akaashi! And I’m sorry for being gone the past few days. I just really wanted this to perfect, you know?” Bokuto started to babble. His tone was nervous, and hope that Akaashi had been stubbornly pushing down was beginning to bloom again in his chest. Right now, he wanted Oikawa to be so very right, that he could actually be the one to inspire Bokuto.

They stopped walking. Bokuto breathed out, probably trying to let go of his nerves, and the hot breath tickled the hair at the back of Akaashi’s neck. “Okay, here we go.” 

Bokuto’s hands pulled away, and Akaashi slowly opened his eyes. He gasped at the scene. 

In front of him, the sakura trees rose above them, creating a canopy of soft pink. Delicate fairy lights illuminated the space, strung from the trees and wrapped around the trunks. Above, the sky was slowly darkening, turned to hues of pink and soft purple. On the ground surrounded by the trees were pillows and sheets, allowing, Akaashi realized as the day sky gave way to the night, perfect stargazing comfort. 

Somewhere, in the distance, the hour struck seven. And then, music filled the space. Beautiful, soft music that didn’t know where it came from, though he suspected hidden speakers.

It was a song of stars and love and light. A combination of piano and string instruments, with the interruption of percussion just before the chorus, as the song rose and dropped, like a ship sailing through the galaxy. And, of course, the accompaniment of Bokuto’s vocals, wrapping the lyrics in warmth, affection, and awe. 

Akaashi stood, slack jawed as he listened to Bokuto’s song. As he listened to the lyrics, written about  _him_ , describing him, comparing him to the world, the many wonders that made him up, the things Bokuto had noticed about him and come to  _love_ , the way Akaashi had unwittingly helped Bokuto out from a black hole, filling him with light and color, inspiring him. 

Too soon and yet an eternity later, the notes began to fade, like the last of the stars winking out before the beginning of day. 

Akaashi realized the hot, wet sensation on his face were tears. His tears. He turned towards Bokuto, who was smiling, small and tentative.

“Did... did you like it, Akaashi?”

When there was no immediate answer, Bokuto’s smile faltered. “Akaashi?”

There was no questioning it now. Akaashi’s affections weren’t one sided, and Bokuto had created for him a  song . Had practically strung the stars together in a melody of love. The biggest, goofiest smile bloomed across Akaashi’s face, and he launched himself at Bokuto.

Bokuto spluttered, catching Akaashi in his arms. Akaashi’s own arms immediately wrapped around Bokuto’s neck, and before the latter could say anything more, Akaashi was kissing him. Bokuto made adelighted noise in his throat as he immediately kissed back.

It was amazing, that kiss. It was exactly like all the cliches. Fireworks exploded in Akaashi’s chest, and he was sure his heart would beat right out of his rib cage. The sensation of Bokuto’s soft lips on his was tingly and warm and wholly satisfying. He swore stars burst behind his eyelids, squeezed shut from the overwhelming glee coursing through him.

They stayed like that for a few blissful moments, wrapped in affection. It was warm, chaste, tender. They pulled back only for air, and they both stared at each other, gigantic grins on their faces. 

“Will you by my boyfriend, Akaashi?”

Akaashi didn’t think his smile could stretch any bigger, yet it did as he swooped in for another brief kiss. “Call me Keiji, Kotarou, and I would absolutely love to be yours.”

⤠ ꨄ ⤟

The screams of fans was muted from the platform beneath the stage Akaashi currently stood on, last minute preparations being rushed around him. Beside him, Bokuto was buzzing with excitement. 

A year ago, Bokuto had written Akaashi a song crafted from the stars. A year ago, Bokuto had asked Akaashi to be his co-star for the music video. A year ago they had kissed for the first time and started dating. And in the following year, they had become Japan’s star couple. Their fans had accepted them excitedly, had made Bokuto’s song blow off the charts, made the ensuing video obliterate records (his fans were ecstatic, to say the least, of his new style). Songs were written more and more frequently, inspired by the love flowing between them.   


Now, they smiled at each other, pre-concert jitters pumping through their blood. Above them, galaxies and darlings, their respective fanbases, had gathered under one stadium, and they would be the first to hear the song Bokuto and Akaashi had written  _together_ , for each other.

“Alright, ten seconds!” A staff member announced. 

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his. “Ready, Keiji?”

Akaashi smiled and gave their hands a squeeze. “Always ready with my star by my side.”

Bokuto beamed, and as the stage floor opened above them and the platform began to rise below, Akaashi thought his smile was more beautiful and brilliant than all the stars in the sky.


End file.
